Crapfic
by duckity
Summary: lyke bastile nd revasn hav too fite DART MALAKEE!11!111 HK TOOOO!11!ONE!11 LOLZERS!1!1


This is a RoundRobin crap fic between ZK, Draggy, and myself. It's fantastic. Really. . This is also a sequel of sorts to a bad!smut fic that we had the misfortune of reading and was inspired by "The wirst fanfic evar!1" which is a crapfic such as this one, except Cowboy Bebop oriented. **Bold parts are mine** _Italics are Draggy_ and underlined is ZK.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**teh GOO was ev erywher wen bastla anf REvasn wen tat itagain. tHen Vrokk cum into ther oom an ased "watyou doin to er pusy boi?" AND revasn told vrookmn too stp lokking an to wlk awayhj nows befour teh GOO ws al ove rhim to. "stoop thisb ehaviur, ur jeedi nighhts, luv id furbiden!" yeled vrokk toi dem. "but iwana ate herr GOO!" cred Reevasn!**

tehn voork sed JEDI MUTS NEVAR GET TEH GOO adn tehn truned 2 teh Drak Sied 2 becoem DRAHT GRUMPYFAEC so tehn Revaan sad LETS GO ODL MAN and wetn Supar Sayan and chraged up hsi ki DARHT GRUPMYFACE sed HAHAHA YOU SUK ILL KIL YIUO AND TEHN BASTLIA WIL BE MIEN Batsila sed oh noes ill nevar loev you yur all odl and eval and yuo smel so seh truned on her lihgtsarbe and joined SSJ Revna in teh fithg aginst DARTH GRUPMYFAEC

_liek tehn DRSTH GRAMPYFRAC went BUAhAhAHA ima gunna kik ur saijin asse Rvan! adn basitla goes OMFG u didnt just diss me boifrend u bastid u luk like a gaint testikul!_

_and ten Vrook uh i meen DRATH GUMPERFAEC sed U bich u liek a fuckin cathidral nd SSJ rvan has asmal cock ad tneh Basti scraemed and goes AAAAAAAAAAHHH and her hair gose blond and stuff yeah all her haire LOL and so shes a SUPRE SAYAN 2 and shes so powderfull her cloths bruned off LOL_

**soo nekid bastty gos aftur DTRH GRUIMPEHFAC 's testlecleyshapd heed nd snps hs nck in haalfg nd DRATH GRUMEYFCAE SCREMS 'AHHHGBDFGJH DAT HURK!" AND THenn he rns of crin lyk a bebe nd thn revans has dubts n wnders iffg basli mght wantg vrkk's Shaced WANBG! suo revasnbs pwers dwn an axes basti, whi os brewnhared agin 'do ou luv meen wit shacedWEANGGs? dun u lykki muh GOO trcks?" an bstila cris cuz hess acusin herst if thyingz basilt wuld** **neva doi likk lik VROKK'S SHACED WANGTSG!**

tehn Cathr aka mr whineypanst cam in n sed hay u guys wen ur all doin diuin it cum to teh cokcpit wer almot5s at tasri so teh EBUN HAKW ladned on Tarsi when oru herose embakred on ther jurneiy to teh JEDI TEPMEL Batsail sed to REavcn i stil dont liek vrokks SHRVLIED ODL WANK ur teh only man 4 mee Reavn smlid and sed yeah, dats riet so they wetn bak 2 doin it (OMG I M SOO NAUTEY!1 )

_OMG im cummin basarila ejaclated as thye was doin it thn Revn ejaclateded FUCK I M IJACILATIN he ejaculated and then he ejaculated sos theys was all dun doin it HEEEEHEE and they goes dun ta teh jeddi timple wiv lyke GRMPEHFACEY an wineypnsta in toe so deres vandipoos (thts like my lil nicknmae 4 im coz hez so KWAAAI!11 omg yooda klone ROFL )_

_so ten thta twi'lick bloke dun rmemmber wot he callde now bu wotevah he gsoe TEH KOUNSEL HAA aMISSSON 4 YALL and baslutia bows cept she dunt bow cuz ladeez curtsey and ses like totly a ladie LOL so anywayz she bwos and is all waht wud u hav us do omasterbaturs_

_nd hedtail (LOL) guy goes U R 2 INVSTIGAIT A BROTHEL DAT IZ FULL OF DA DRK SIIDSA AND SUFTF COZ VANDIPOOZ WNT THREE AND EE SEDS HES NEV BEEEM SAM AGIAN OR SUMMIN AND HIZ BIN EYIN UP ALL DA PADdlWONs_

**"omg a mishun?' crid revasn. ten hee an bastla lef de jeddi cunsel behnd anwe nt bak too the Ebon HAWKK were caRht waz watiing four dem. "where uuu ben?' assed crath butt revasn jus ignord him cuz hees alwys so wheny. (LOLLLZ STOOPID CATRH!XD11!) nd den crth sTARED UPP TEH SHOP ND TEY FLW AWEH TOO FITE TEH BAADI GUYZZZ ON TEH JEddik cunseiils mison fur yhtem.,**

**BUTR THENM A CRAZEY ASTROIUD CEAME FLIING ATS THRM ND BAST,LE SCREEMD CUZ SHEES A GURL (HAHA GURL) bt then revasn tok ova fur catrh cuz revajkns a totely betur piloyt then cahrt (LOL) nd revasn flyw thebm frreew frm teh FLIING ASTROIDED. nd tHEN theuy git to tjhe missob plac un likke tenty minetes. nd ten catrh cu'z hes stoopid assed 'whut r wee doin hurr newayz, revasn?'**

Reavbn sed PAY ATENTIN IUDOT wer heer 2 stop teh Siht borthel form kilin Vadniopoo cuz hes so awesoem and too kawaii to die!3 Juts teh HK$& TEH BESTETS DOIRD EVAR sed STATMNET MAETBAGS SUK KEKEKEKE Crath sed shut up dood HK sed STATMENT SUK ON THIS MEETBGA and shto Cathr in teh faec with his MEGA BAZOKKA LAZER GUN so he blowd up in a hueg xploshun

_so tehn mishun ca,e outta teh cargoo hoodl nd wennt eEEEWww crath gooooooo!1 hhaaha idjut bastid nevah lykid im hes creepy and gai and stuff (LOOOOL Cart in apinkk jakcte rofl) staitmtne sed haitche kai dassh foor sevin i say we ejaculait his gooo form te airkock YAY cheed bastilocks NO MROE CATRH LOLOLOL and tneh rvan whent w00t and pickde basilat up and crarted er of 2 teh EHBR LMAO and soo dey had meor hawt secs (OMGLOL!)_

**so den revasn an bastyl finfshed teh mshun an mishun wun sum dolers of bummey pazeek palyrs en sum cantine or whutevar, luke it materrs, neways, reavsn conqeren somm lusar drgun ur whatev an ten hee reelised et waz TEH ENTREPISE! HAHA, STR TREEK GOAT AL CONFUZD ND INFLITATERED KOTRO, N HAN ND CHEWEDACCA BLEU STUF UPP... kidin, kiddeng. sO rEVNA AND bEASTILE wents on tehh snhip an acanderpoyus weas magicalky dhere cuz thrre FORKE** **werks uin mysteous wayz. nd candopeyus waz lyke "u gut ridd off ctarh? yy, we weer gewd drenking buddes an suuch." n reavern dint caer, jus stbbed candoiuis becuz hes soo pontless an anoyinmng nd juts keels stuf lyek rely. bAstlia laffed nd ten HK!11! cum in nd shut candoiuss bodee. it wes funneh.**

Atfer evryone laffed at Cadnerosuyis's ded kark-ass (KEKEKEKEKE) tehy al weynt 2 teh Jeid Temepl at Corsant btu teyh fond out that Draht Malka had takne ovar but dis wuznt reglar Maklak, OH NOES IT WAS SUPER MECHA DART MALMAK he sed HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I WIL KIL YOU AL N I WIL RUEL EH UNIVARSE!1

Revna and Batsaikl wnet SJSJS n treid 2 kil SUPER MECHA DART MALMAK butt he fier his SUPRE MECHA DEAHT LASER makking tehm go bak 2 normel HK sed STSTATMNET MAETBGAS CANT BE AWESOEM DOIRDS LIEK ME n he shot his MEGA BAZOKKA LASER GNU but it had no efekt

HK sed STATMNET TIEM BRING OUT TEH BGIU GSNU n he trandfrom n2 SUPER GUNDAM VOLTRON HK n he had wigns and bigass lasre canoons n stuf

Adn so begna teh BATTEL OF TEH SUPER BAS ASS GAIS SUPER MECHA DATH MALKAK freied his laser on SUPER GUNDAM VOLTRON HK but he quikly dojed and contoured wiht his AWESOME HYPER GIGA ULTRA BAEM CANNON SUPER MECHA DRATH MAKLA was hti!1 He sed NOOOOOES I CANTOT BE DEFEETED! and tehn he xplopded SUGIO TEH HEROES WIN!1 Revean and Batsail cebelated teihr awesome vitcory by makning jillons and spillions of baebies

**nd den Mishun fund her rewts nd dedided too becum ahorish whatevr tyhose thyingis wity ythef fgukny talse un theif hedss r cald. newayz,. nd derre wuz muc happi dancung fur herr arund teh fyre NEKKID (LOLZ, MISHUN ES SOOOO NEUGHTI!) tew celbraid DART MALEKS DEFEET!11!11ONE!1**

Afret everyone got shiny metals for winingingi teh battel agnaist Malmak (expect Crath and Cadnerereos but tehy boht suk LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL) Vandie-chna sed MAY TEH FORSC BE WITH US ALL and it was teh MEGA HAPPEY EDNING! YAYNESS! 

n tehn Jumahni showd up n they both had teh HAWT LESBNIAN SECHS!1

**noooo lesbans cnot exit!**

**lesbins r a fiment ouf ur imgrinaton!**

**butt en bade fics lesbens r baddd.**

OIC

**unlis dey turn stright nd dew nuahgty dings wit teh hawt lefovar guyzz LOLZ**

**nowes TEH ENGDDDD!1111!1ONE!11!1!1 LOLZ WE R SOO AMZING!1111!11ONE1!1**

**BY TEH WYES PLZ R&R ND I WEEL BEE VERTY HEPYYT**

**thnx f4 reddin!**

Jolee: "I suppose I should thank the Force that I wasn't in this."

**Zaalbar: "Agreed."**

**T3: "LYKE WHOOO HAHAH I ROTE DIS STOREE!11!"**


End file.
